


Recharge Your Batteries

by talkingsoup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup
Summary: Fluffy drabble with sleepy boyfriends.





	Recharge Your Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride

“I should probably get up.”

Sans curled up a little tighter against Mettaton’s back, snuffling and absolutely refusing to open his eyesockets.

“Time’sit?”

Mettaton raised his head slightly to see the clock on the nightstand.

“9:32.”

Sans gave an exaggerated groan and pressed his face to the spot between Mettaton’s shoulder blades. He heard Mettaton give a soft exhale of laughter.

“Too early. Le’s sleep in.”

_ “I _ should get up.”

“Stay.”

“Sans,” Mettaton chided, though Sans could tell by the sleepy amusement in his voice that he was already halfway convinced. “I have so much work to do.”

Sans opened his eyesockets enough to see the delicate patterns in the metal plates of Mettaton’s back. Mettaton was a work of art, in all possible ways.

“You’re on break.”

“That doesn’t mean I can just stop working.”

“Mmnnfff. That’s literally what being on break means.”

“A star is  _ always _ busy, darling.” Mettaton rolled over as if he meant to sit up, but Sans clung on like some kind of weird, bony koala. “I could be writing the next scene for  _ Mettaton Beach Bonanza 14.  _ I could oversee the product testing for the new lipstick line.”

“Or you could sleep.”

“I could get to work on the next album.”

“Or you could sleeeeeeep.”

“I shouldn’t stay in bed all day.”

“Just another hour or two.” Sans yawned and then pressed a kiss to Mettaton’s nearest shoulder. “You’re allowed to take a real break, yanno.”

“Hmmm.”

Sans could feel Mettaton starting to settle back down. Almost had him.

“C’mon. You been workin’ so hard. Gotta let yourself just…slow down sometimes. Ease up. Can’t run at 150% forever.”

Mettaton rolled over slowly so he could face Sans. Sans repositioned himself, snuggling closer and tucking himself under one of Mettaton’s arms. He peered up at Mettaton with a sleepy smile.

“Just feel a little guilty is all.”

He always did. Sans knew too many people like that.

“Everyone needs to recharge their batteries sometimes,” Sans said with a grin and a wink.

Mettaton smirked and rolled his eyes before closing them.

“Alright, you shameless gremlin. Tempt me into laziness why don’t you.”

“That’s why you like me.”

He felt Mettaton kiss the top of his head.

“Yes. That’s why I like you.”


End file.
